


Kłamstwo

by Blindterror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindterror/pseuds/Blindterror
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	Kłamstwo

Na wojnie wszystko się zmienia. Kłamstwo staje się prawdą.

***

-Co byś zrobił, gdybym któregoś dnia zniknął? –Spytał mnie znudzonym głosem. Znów zaczynał. Powtarzaliśmy to już tyle razy. Na złość mu, zamiast odpowiedzieć od razu, udałem, że się zastanawiam, tak naprawdę obserwując jak światło igra z jego włosami. Wyglądały teraz jak aureola, która zamiast aniołowi, trafiła się diabłu.

-Zacząłbym cię szukać.

-Wszędzie?

Złapałem kilka kosmyków w dłoń. Ostatnio urosły, podobały mi się takie.

-W miejscach, w których mógłbyś być.

-A potem?

Westchnąłem.

-Potem spytałbym każdej znającej cię osoby czy cię nie widziała.

-….a gdybyś się dowiedział, że Czarny Pan mnie porwał?

I oto jest – mój diabeł destrukcji wszystkich romantycznych spotkań. Objąłem go mocno, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. Gdyby tylko teraz zmienił temat, albo choć raz o to nie pytał… Ile bym za to dał.

-Wtedy zacząłbym obmyślać plan jak cię odbić.

_Pierwsze kłamstwo._

-A potem?

-Potem najpewniej zebrałbym grupę osób, które by ten plan wykonały. Grupę dorosłych.

_Kolejne kłamstwo._

-..i?

-I pozostawiłbym im to zadanie.

Mimo, że nie widziałem jego twarzy, potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, jak się teraz uśmiecha. Prawie jesteśmy na końcu. Jeszcze tylko ostatnie pytanie.

-Dlaczego sam byś mnie nie próbował uwolnić?

-…Bo nie jesteś wystarczająco ważny.

_Najgorsze kłamstwo._

-Bardzo dobrze, Potter. 10 punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Jego rozbawiony, cyniczny ton odbierał mi skutecznie chęć do dalszej konwersacji. Jeszcze chwile rozkoszowałem się jego ciepłem, po czym niechętnie odsunąłem go od siebie.

-Muszę już wracać. Będą zadawać za dużo pytań.

-Jasne, Potter. Do zobaczenia jutro.

-Do jutra, Malfoy.

Zostawiłem go samego na błoniach, nie odwracając się ani razu.

***

Ten wieczór spędziłem jak zawsze z Ginny. Siedzieliśmy razem przed kominkiem i wspominaliśmy dawne czasy. Myślami odpłynąłem daleko, gdy na miejsce przywróciło mnie zadane przez nią pytanie.

-Harry, co byś zrobił gdyby Voldemort znów mnie porwał?

Przed oczami na moment pojawiła mi się twarz Draco. Zabawne, jak mój chłopak i dziewczyna potrafią być czasem jednomyślni.

-Oczywiście próbowałbym cię uratować.

-…sam?

Spojrzałem w jej pełne nadziei oczy.

-Sam.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo jesteś najważniejsza.

Moja mała zemsta. Kolejne _kłamstwo_.


End file.
